


Date Night

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of date night snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Bri is pacing nervously back and forth.

She never paces. And she’s never nervous unless she’s pretty sure she’s going to be the target of a prank.

But being five, three, she can never see it coming.

Bri is pretty sure her floorboards are ruined but she has no time to worry about that because there is knock at her door and she knows that it’s Hilary.

“It’s just a date. It’s just Hilary. It’ll be fine.”

She checks herself in the mirror again, hoping for the thousandth time that the jeans and flip flops and her plain t-shirt is date appropriate; it’s been a while and she hasn’t really had any time to date okay let alone find anyone?!

“I look fine,” she whispers to herself, but still adjusts her ponytail. “It’s just casual.”

Her hair is sitting how she wants it when she opens the door.

Bri doesn’t bother checking the peephole that she can barely see out of and misses Hilary looking a little nervous as well in those shorts that no one can ever decide are blue or green or somewhere in between, and a tank top with her hair held out of her face by her aviators.

“Hi,” says Bri. Her smile doesn’t come immediately because of the nervous energy that is settling between them.

“Hi there,” Hilary answers, with an awkward chuckle and a grin. “You look nice.”

There are a few beats of silence where they take in the sight of the other and try to remind themselves that it’s a date and not just a hang out.

“Thanks.”

Bri doesn’t even notice the picnic basket until Hilary asks if she’s ready.

“Okay, I have three rules that you have to agree to before we leave.”

Bri cocks an eyebrow and wonders what she’s gotten herself into. “Rules? For a date?”

“Yes. One: leave your wallet here. Two: don’t forget your keys or your shades.”

“Alright,” she agrees, picking her keys and her sunglasses from the table next to her door, and completely ignoring her wallet. “And three?”

“Relax.”

They both chuckle and Bri locks her door.

When Bri wonders aloud where they are going, because the exit is the complete opposite direction, but Hilary just smiles a smile that says ‘trust me’ and laces their fingers together so casually it’s like they’ve done it a million times before.

Bri grips back and smiles sheepishly at the floor so Hilary doesn’t see and let’s herself be dragged along.

It’s three flights of stairs that they climb until they reach the roof of her building and Bri’s jaw kind of drops because there’s a picnic blanket against one wall and what looks like the entire cushion sections from Bed Bath and Beyond, and there’s an iPod dock and a cooler and Bri actually stops to ask how the hell Hilary made that many trips past her door without her realising.

“I think it’s highly likely that you might have been stressing over what to wear to realise that that was me swearing outside your door after I dropped the cooler on my foot and that I had already been here for half an hour trying to make everything perfect.”

She gets hit in the shoulder for her comment, “okay, fine. Yes I was stressing. But it’s only because I’m nervous and I kind of really like you.”

Bri is pretty sure she’s just made Hilary Knight blush and mentally fist pumps.

“You know, I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t really like you too?” and then she blushes a little bit more and pulls her date towards the picnic blanket.

“A picnic on the roof.”

“The river banks and the park are packed, and your building has a better view of the river than mine,” Hilary explains. When Bri looks at her quizzically, she continues, “the Fourth of July fireworks show.”

“Oh yeah,” Bri mutters. “Maybe I have been stressing a little more than I realised for the past week.”

Hilary just grins and helps her sit down and begins to unload the picnic basket that Hilary admits to buying this morning because she didn’t have one and had no idea who did so she could borrow one.

Bri chuckles and giggles the entire night as they snack on fruit and maybe a little bit of chocolate but hey, it’s the offseason and as long as they don’t tell coach, it’s fine. Even though they’ve had nights where it’s just the two of them, it feels different; she’s pretty sure her stomach is doing backflips simply just because Hilary smiled at her.

Their flip flops left their feet hours ago, and Hilary has been running her finger across the bottom of Bri’s foot when she thinks she isn’t looking.

She almost squeals. Almost. But she definitely flinches. “Hils, you know I’m ticklish.”

“Yes, I do.” Bri’s date just smiles her best innocent smile so the blonde pokes her tongue out. “Don’t poke it out unless you intend to use it.”

It’s said so seriously that for a moment they both stop and Bri is pretty sure Hilary’s filter stopped working for a second and that she’s pretty sure she has no idea what she just said. Until she giggles the break the awkwardness.

Hilary keeps checking her watch to make sure they don’t miss the fireworks but then a song comes on and her smooth side comes out when she stands and holds her hand out.

“Dance with me.”

Bri looks doubtful for a moment because, “you do know that neither of us can dance right?”

“Yeah, but it’s a slow song so how hard can it be?”

Okay, Hilary’s got a point and even though it’s the middle of summer the sun has started to go down and it’s starting to get a little colder, and Hilary is still nice and warm as they start to sway effortlessly together.

It goes from sheepish and a tad awkward to peaceful as they get comfortable. Bri’s hand shifts and finds a place right over Hilary’s heart while the other is under her arm and over her shoulder, and she’s just the right height to settle her head against Hilary’s neck.

She can feel the grin on Hilary’s face against her forehead, and she can definitely feel the hand on her lower back, and the one cradling the wrist of the hand over her heart.

Bri blushes into Hilary’s neck because she can smell the coconut body wash she uses and thinks that she could get used to this. “This is nice.”

Hilary simply tightens her grip in a silent agreement, and keeps them swaying.

Silence settles over them because Hilary’s _‘First Date Mega Playlist’_ has finished and she forgot to put it on repeat and now their faces are only inches apart and Hilary’s gone into sensory overdrive because she can feel every stitch of Bri’s cotton t-shirt covering her ribs and _‘oh God’_ her brain has gone into overdrive because she wants to lean in a little closer and her heart is in her throat.

Bri’s breath has hitched just above her heart because all of a sudden it’s quiet and she’s very aware of just how into her space Hilary is and she doesn’t remember moving her hand but now it’s resting on her neck and scraping the bottom of her hair line and _‘oh God’_ she can’t ever remember being this drawn to a single person in her twenty-four years.

The _really_ _loud_ beeping of Hilary’s watch is what tears them apart, and there is a very visible shiver from Bri when they do because suddenly all the warmth is gone and Hilary is somehow on the other side of their picnic digging for something behind some stray cushions so Bri leans against the edge of the building and tries to ignore that slight wind.

She looks into the street and she can see Hilary’s jeep down below.

It’s slight awkward and they’re both a bit embarrassed but it’s okay because the fireworks will be a good distraction from the tension that has been building since Hilary asked Bri out a week ago.

Bri wasn’t paying attention so she didn’t realise that Hilary wrapped a modest blanket over her own shoulders until she was already being pulled backwards into a warm cocoon.

“Is this okay?” Hilary asks. And Bri can practically hear her voice shake with nerves because she’s _finally_ making a move.

Bri just settles against the solid body behind her, drawing aimless patterns across the arms around her waist and even though the logical part of her knows it’s not actually possible but she’s making Bri feel like the only person on the planet.

“It’s perfect,” she barely has time to answer before there are explosions of red and white and blue and occasionally other colours of the rainbow in the distance and Hilary wasn’t kidding because this is a pretty good view.

And they’re not going deaf so that’s a bonus.

“Whoa!”

If she’s honest she would rather watch Hilary watch the show than the fireworks themselves so Bri looks up and sees a look of pure concentration on her face and realises that that was the look Hilary was giving her all night.

Her heart lurches slightly in her chest and she’s pretty sure that’s her crush cementing itself in her chest and she can’t stop herself from ignoring the fireworks to watch Hilary.

There’s a momentary lapse in explosions and Hilary can feel eyes on her. Bri is smiling gently up at her which only makes Hilary grin from ear-to-ear and they can’t stop smiling and beginning to giggle because they can’t stop smiling at each other and any attention they were giving to the display is now turned back to their rooftop.

“What?” Hilary asks.

Bri shrugs and gulps. “You’re beautiful, is all.”

There are only a few glances towards the river for the rest of the show.

“I’ve got nothing on you.” Hilary shifts some hair from Bri’s face.

“Smooth.” Bri hopes that the final flashes of red fireworks are bright enough to hide her blush, except the fireworks stopped a few minutes ago and neither of them noticed.

Hilary is giving her that look again.

Until her watch beeps again to signal the hour.

“It’s getting late. I should go.”

Bri just nods as Hilary extracts herself from her date and wraps the blanket around her shoulders before moving to pack things up. She doesn’t get very far because she’s pulled back for a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ll help you pack up,” Bri whispers.

Hilary nods quietly. “Okay.”

Both of them try to draw it out a little longer and pack _all_ of the cushions up slowly and try to play tetris to make everything fit into the box and the cooler that Hilary dragged up six flights of stairs earlier (Bri is definitely better at packing because it’s all fit with room to spare and Hilary can’t figure out how).

Bri still has the blanket around her shoulders when they take the stairs back down inside and begin the slow descent to the street. They bump shoulders on the way; well, Bri’s shoulder bumps Hilary’s bicep more than anything else.

And when the car is all packed, Bri takes the blanket off with a little bit of sadness because their date is over when she doesn’t want it to be.

But Hilary simply wraps Bri back up because it’s still pretty chilly and she looks cute and anyways, she has a sweater in the passenger seat.

“I have to be a good date and see you safely back to your apartment,” says Hilary. She links their fingers again and Bri leans into her for a brief second, trying to soak it all in before they start climbing back to the third floor in silence.

Outside apartment 306, they stand together; Hilary has one hand in her pocket to stop herself from reaching out, and Bri is leaning against her door and playing with her free one. They’re already standing closer than what is usually socially appropriate. Their hands end up pressed against one another in between them.

“Perfect fit,” mutters Hilary with a smile.

“Yeah,” Bri agrees. “I kind of don’t want tonight to end.”

Hilary’s grin grows. “Me either. But you can plan the next one.”

“There’s going to be a next one?”

“Did you enjoy yourself enough for there to be a second date?”

Bri pauses. “I enjoyed myself enough for there to be more than just one more.”

Hilary can’t help herself and grins and starts to play with the slightly frayed ends of the blankets as they settle into silence again; neither are ready to leave.

“I should probably go,” she whispers. Hilary still doesn’t move and she looks like she’s in two minds about something.

She is leaning closer and her hands are cupping Bri’s neck.

Bri nods and lets her hands lose from the blanket and from Hilary’s and grips her hips. She’s pressed a little firmer into the door when they finally kiss. Neither can deny that they’ve been anticipating this all night, and definitely all week. It begins to get a little heated when Bri’s hands slip under Hilary’s tank, and Hilary’s tongue does this thing that-

“Ahem.”

The two of them spring apart and look towards the stairs, both with ‘caught in the headlights’ expressions. Hilary is refusing to make eye contact with anyone or anything other than the floor, and her hands were definitely not on Bri in an inappropriate way because they're in her pockets.

“Mrs Nesbit. Hi.”

“Brianna.” Mrs Nesbit is Bri’s neighbour in 304, a widowed woman with too many grandchildren and a good heart. She’s kept an eye on Bri since she moved in. “And you are?”

Hilary looks up, and forces an awkward smile. “Umm. Hilary, ma’am.”

“Did you, umm, enjoy the fireworks tonight?” asks Bri, trying to change the subject.

“I did. Seems like you had a good night too,” she winks at Bri, but gives Hilary a playful glare. “Goodnight Brianna. Hilary.”

“Goodnight.”

It takes them a moment to remember how to breathe after being caught out making out against Bri’s apartment door by one of her neighbours, and then they start laughing. Bri has buried her head in Hilary’s neck and is wrapped up in her arms, and Hilary is laughing a panicked laugh and willing away the blush on her cheeks.

When they finally settle and their heart rates return to normal, Hilary speaks.

“I really should go this time.”

“Okay,” says Bri, with a smile. “Text me so I know you got home.”

Hilary nods and smiles, rather pleased with herself and her date planning abilities before she presses one more kiss to Bri’s lips, squeezes her hand and leaves.

Bri can’t stop grinning as she lets herself into her apartment and collapses against the now locked door.

Hilary is cheesing the whole way to her car, 'meep', 'meep's' it and drums on the steering wheel in excitement as she starts the engine.

Later that night, when the adrenaline has worn off and Bri has settled in bed, her phone chimes from her bedside table made of a stack of books with a message from Hilary.

They both fall asleep with smiles.


End file.
